Tyler (Into The Fray)
Tyler is a character who appears in Into The Fray. He was one of Carver's guards and he alerted the civilians in the homestead to the fact that the settlement was being overrun by walkers. Character Tyler does not possess a very strong character when cornered by multiple people such as the civilians, but he is more aggressive during one-on-one situations. He has no problem following orders and will do whatever it takes to carry them out. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing about Tyler's life before the apocalypse is known. Post-Apocalypse It is unknown how Tyler came to live at Carver's settlement, but he became a guard there at some point, and stayed with that occupation up until the day the camp fell. Into The Fray Tyler escapes Howe's hardware with Lowell and Stan via the sewer system. They travel for months until they eventually hear about Sanctum and journey there. Into The Fray: Season Two Playing With Fire Vince is woken up as Tyler, an ex-Howes member and co-prisoner of Sanctum, beats him mercilessly. Wyatt and Becca argue about Annie's fate, presuming her dead, and Sully and Mitchell are also pushed into the cell, Sanctum fearing that they may also attempt escape. Silas appears for inspection, followed by Hector. Once the man is finished the two guards leave but Hector returns soon after with promise of escape, revealing that he is in fact not mute, and has hated Sanctum for a long time. He tells them that Annie is alive, with a woman, and provides information that only Annie could know. During the escape Hector murders a doctor named Harold, and the group loots Sanctum's stockroom. Tyler grabs his things and they all run for a farmhouse a mile or so away. Sonja catches up to them as walkers breach the compound but Hector holds her off. Tyler, Lowell and Tessa are already gone by the time Vince, Wyatt and Becca are set to leave. Tyler, Tessa and Lowell emerge reach the farmhouse after Vince, Becca and Wyatt. When Sully, Mitchell and Emily arive Vince informs the group that Mitchell was bitten but Hector cuts him off with a radio transmission from Silas, who declares that Sanctum is coming for them. Rest In Peace Tyler and the rest of the group decide to leave and search for the Eastland Mall in Indiana where they can set up a base. After stopping in a town to search for supplies, the group crosses a bridge and scales a hill, surrounded by woodland. Tyler and Hector get into a fight thanks to their differing ideas, and Bonnie resorts to shooting one of them. Before she can do so, Wyatt pushes the butt of her gun up and the bullets fly harmlessly into the air, but not before they have alerted many walkers from the trees. Vince tells everyone to run while he covers them with Hector's help. Tyler runs off and gets lost. He is not found until an hour or so later, by Wyatt and Vince. Once the group is all together and Bonnie is awake they all set off to find their destination again, but are held up when all surviving members of Sanctum trap them and demand they give themselves to science so they can find a cure. The group retaliates and induces battle. Tyler is next seen fighting Shaw, Phil and Scarlet alongside Vince. They are all caught in stalemate until Tyler succeeds in killing Scarlet via a headshot. Vince is surprised to see Hector re-emerge behind cover and beckon him over, but Tyler requests his presence too. Vince runs for Hector but decides it was the wrong choice when Tyler attempts it too and is shot in the arm. Tyler flees and is not seen again. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tyler has killed: *Carlos (Caused, Accidental) *Numerous counts of walkers * Scarlet (Caused) Appearances Relationships William Carver Tyler followed Carver's orders and it is assumed they had a good relationship. Troy Tyler had a somewhat turbulent relationship with Troy though the latter did heed his warnings. Vince Vince did not like Tyler. The feeling was mutual. Hector Tyler and Hector develop a strong hatred of each other which eventually develops to physical assault. Tyler's lack of one eye gives him a disadvantage and Hector effectively wins the fistfight. Trivia *Tyler is the first character in Into The Fray to have a point of view chapter, the prologue. References Category:Characters Category:Into the fray Category:Jakest Category:Thunderslate